


It Started With An Interview

by AishiCc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Intoduction to Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely one little interview with Ladybug's number one fan couldn't hurt right? You would think so, and you would normally be right. One innocent little comment and so many pieces fall into place, how had they been so blind? So much for civilian life being easier then then the hero one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FFN.

After going through the first 55 pages of the Ladyofacat's tumblr I got so many ideas I just had to type something up, and here we are. This tumblr has a lot fic ideas being passed around, happy place, and a few inspired me to write this up. Since they were all from Anonymous users it is hard to give credit without going through those 55 pages again and listing each page that I am talking about, not happening. I was planning on just doing a short One Shot but it has become this three chapter fic, not that I am complaining. This is my first fic in this Fandom so please be gentle with me, /wink.

 

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: The adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me, all original characters are the property of their creators and animators.

 

Fic ideas were particularly inspired by the first 55 pages of **ladyofacat's** tumblr, I recommend you check it out, good stuff.

 

Comics quoted and partially used were created by **terrazelda** and **malchaance** on tumblr, you'll know them when you read them.

 

Dedicated to **ladyofacat** , who owns the tumblr that got me started on this fic, so thanks.

 

**WarNinGs** : Angsty moments, first time writing for this Fandom.

 

**Aishi Say**

 

“ _Another day, I’m back at school_  
_I think about him, he’s so cool_  
 _He looks at me, I look away_  
 _But does he see me anyway?_  
  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _He’s got me spinning around_  
 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _My feet are off the ground_  
 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _And when the sun goes down,_  
 _That’s what I become…”_

From the alternate version of the official English version of the opening theme, pasted right from the wikia. Now on to the story.

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Alya sighed softly from where she was lounging on pink and white stripped chair on Marinette's balcony. Her dark haired friend was in her room finishing up some project or other, she often seemed to have a few going at once. Her apologies for being behind had been laughingly waved off, Alya assuring her it was not a problem. It was a nice night so she had opted to sit outside and work on some blog work that she had let lag a little. Keeping everything up date took time, and she had plenty of video to watch for clues. Anything that could help her figure out what was really going on in this town was helpful. Sadly since any and everyone could be Akumatized at anytime it was hard to give tips on how to avoid it. She had been working on a report of all the times Chloe had caused an attack, it was a little scary once she started working. The blonde princess wannabe was like a plague, both Alya and Nino were convinced she would be the cause of Adrien's and Marinette's Akumatized bad days. It did not surprise her Adrien had not been attacked yet, the guy could remain patient with Chloe, though she clearly got on his nerves at times. The emotional Marinette was more of a surprise, perhaps because she jumped moods so fast around Chloe the little Akuma got confused and went after someone else. Amusing side projects and the like aside they both had work to do tonight. A flash of darting black drew hazel eyes, jumping to her feet she ran up to the railing. Waving like mad she meowed, smirking when a shadow paused, turned and ran towards her. Backing up she blinked when Chat Noir landed lightly on the stone divide free of plants, head tilting at her. Alya was pretty use to being around the black clad young man, you follow Ladybug around as much as she did you got to know Chat Noir as well. Smiling at his slightly confused expression she sat back down, “Thanks for coming over.”

Chat Noir tilted his head at the dark skinned female he had made friends with mostly through Nino and later Marinette. He had to admit she had the drive, if not always the common sense needed, to keep up with his Ladybug most of the time. When she smiled at him he smiled a little back, “Chat, curiosity, all that. You aren't in any danger are you? I mean you're awfully calm, but you are kind of use to the whole being in danger thing...have you considered _not_ running into danger like you are wearing one of these too?” A clawtip tapped his masked temple, Alya did love her superheroes.

Alya grinned at the blond male, he had saved her life more then once personally. “Now where is the fun in that Minou?” Holding up her recording phone she watched him tilt his head at it, “I've been wanting to interview you properly for a while now, you got more then a few minutes this time?” She could always count on the pair for a soundbyte or two, but they rarely had the time for more.

“You want to interview just me?!” Chat Noir asked beaming, most reporters were more focused on Ladybug. Alya was a Ladybug fan, but her blog never failed to mention his work as well, and not just when he saved her form being too bold.

Chuckling at his excitement Alya nodded, he was like a giant kitten with his adorable expression. She was so happy she had caught that on film, “Why so surprised there hotshot? You are Ladybug's partner, she has said a few times she could not do her job without you. You are free aren't you?”

Chat nodded, leaning forward slightly as felines did, “Was just getting some air so you aren't keeping me from anything, aren't you lucky? Now what can this chat tell Ladybug's number one female fan hm?”

“Nice save there Minou, you flatter you,” Alya teased getting a grin, how did Ladybug keep a straight face around this guy? “I have a few fan questions I would love to run by you, fans love a good mystery.”

Chat Noir preened, making fans smile was a side benefit of his calling, one he could not always enjoy. “Ask away Lady Scribe, this minou is all ears.” This would be much more therapeutic then running and flipping to clear his head, and the view was soothing.

Alya nodded as she took her laptop and opened it, opening the document of questions, musings, rumors, and theories she had complied. After getting to sit down with Ladybug she had worked on a few lists in case she got a second chance, she was still waiting for a second full interview. Catching Chat looking around she noted his ears shift like a real chat's tracking sound. “Those move?”

“Huh?” Chat asked, looking up when Alya did, “Oh sure. Um if you zoom in I'll show you?” When his classmate nodded he perked his ears, flattened them, waggled them, showing off the fact they moved like a real feline ears even if they were not. “They can hear anything a real chat can too, human ears are less sensitive to certain pitches.”

“Does everything sound strange to you since you hear out of another part of your head? And how is your colorvission while we're at it?” Alya had to admit they were cute, even if they did look like they were bolted to his hair if not his head.

Chat chuckled, his goggles had to make people wonder. Pulling back some hair he allowed Alya to get a good shot of his normal ears, he was use to being in front of a camera. “Don't feel bad they are hard to see with me flipping about all the time. I see color just fine, maybe slightly green tinted. These give me night vision, useful since I am a chat.”

Turning to her list Alya ignored her slight embarrassed blush, even if he was right about how easy it was to miss the ears. “I have noticed you are often in the background with the victims while Ladybug is getting all the praise...not that anyone thinks she is a glory hound but...care to shed some light on this?”

Chat Noir frowned slightly, tilting his head before leaning forward, anyone but Alya he might just take some offense to being asked that. “You know how our powers work pretty well right?”

“Sure, she uses her power of good luck, or you use your bad luck, and then you guys have five minutes to win before your transformations were off. Everyone knows that, well maybe not how your powers work, unless you want to share?” Alya knew he inflicted bad luck on the bad guys while Ladybug blessed the pair with good luck. Being up close for a few fights she had picked up a few things not everyone else did, his power was a little creepy.

“Ladybug always has to use her Lucky Charm to either stop the Akuma, or clean up the mess, I do not always have to use my Cataclysm. Since I can stay around longer I simply do, we both know she would if she could. You see after we use our powers we have to recharge them, and forcing them to recharge quickly causes it to take longer later. If she always forced the charge just to say hi to the people after saving them she might not be able to save more later. As you know I can fight, even destroy, Akuma but I cannot purify them and fix the damage they caused.”

“A few of our readers have wondered what you are good for when you cannot purify them, nor are you immune to their effects.” Alya bit her lip when Chat Noir looked down, ears dropping with his shoulders. “Chat Noir and I are an amazing team. Chat Noir is _not_ my sidekick, Chat's my _partner_. I can't imagine doing this all alone without him.” Chat Noir blinked, perking up as she continued, she had not meant to hurt his feelings. “Sounds to me like Ladybug is convinced she needs you, not sure why there is any doubt.”

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head, it was hard to argue with Alya, even harder when she went and used logic like that. “Stop I'm blushing.”

“But it's so cute,” Alya teased back, reaching out she ruffled his hair, giggling at his purring. “How does Ladybug keep a straight face around you silly minou?”

Chat Noir grinned, Alya really was a lot of fun herself, “Practice. I'm dead serious here, cheering her up is one of my favorite duties as her partner.”

“Is she often down? She always seems so upbeat to me...brave face?” Alya was sure fighting Akuma everyday had to get them both down now and then, not to mention whatever went on in their lives when they were not wearing masks.

“Often no, she was a little unsure at first but once she got the hang of it she saw I was right. Paris needs us, and we need each other. Our first day was a little hit and miss.” Chat Noir shrugged slightly, it had all worked out for the best.

Alya rubbed the back of her head, “yeah...Thanks for saving me from getting crushed by that car.”

“My pleasure,” Chat Noir assured the dark skinned teen before kissing her hand, she was a good friend to him with or without the mask.

“Charmer,”Alya cooed as she pulled her hand away, giggling when he just waggled his eyebrows at her in teasing. Turning she took a cookie from the plate sitting on the chair and held it out, smirking at his blink. “Go on Chaton it's _really_ good.”

Frowning slightly Chat Noir took the large cookie, sniffing it for a moment before taking a bite, grinning, “It's so soft!”

Alya chuckled, he really was adorable, “Marinette's parents run the bakery downstairs so I totally get spoiled. You've met her right?”

“Yes, My Lady asked me to watch her when we faced Evillustrator, who was one of the nicest Akumatized victims we've ever faced by the way. She's your best friend isn't she?” Chat Noir knew all about Marinette, but that was as Adrien.

Alya nodded, she did not put a lot of personal information on the Ladyblog, but now and then it was nice to remind her readers she was just a normal teen. “Good memory Minou. She's done the graphic work on the Ladyblog, I'm a reporter not an artist. My Boyfriend Nino, a huge fan of yours by the way, has been working on some music for the site.”

Chat Noir nodded as he nibbled on his cookie, Nino had mentioned it, he seemed pleased with the progress so far. “Right one of our first fights, good taste in music.”

Alya smiled a little, Nino would love hearing that, “He is one of the few people from my class Chloe didn't cause, Adrien did.”

Chat Noir blinked, swallowing the bite of cookie that had kept him from blurting out anything damning. “The model?”

“Yeah, nice kid really not at all stuck up. Nino could care less the guy was famous, or rich, the fact Chloe was his only friend was unexceptionable. Just like that my sweet goofy Nino adopted Adrien, it was so cute. When he found out his new best buddy's dad wouldn't let him throw a party he got mad, perfectly understandable, and well...you and Ladybug fixed everything.”

“Chloe can't be that bad...can she?” Chat had heard nothing but negative tones when him being Chloe's friend had come up. Marinette, one of the nicest people he had ever met, had shunned him because of it at first. Chloe was no saint, but was he the only one who saw some good in her besides Sabrina?

Alya sighed, the guy had no idea, “You've met her right?”

“Yeah, I was watching her before Ladybug asked me to watch Marinette. She got on Ladybug's nerves like no one I have ever seen, it was not pleasant.” Ladybug never would have run off as she had if he had not been there to watch the blonde. Chat knew his lady was not that kind of person, and it was not as if Chloe had been on her best behavior.

“That girl is a total diva, she thinks we all should worship the ground she walks on, and really hates poor Marinette. According to the statistics I have been putting together like 75% of all Akuma victims can be directly traced to her, and like 95% of all our classmates are her fault.” She noted the green eyes blink and widen, it was a scary thought. “I swear when Marinette and Adrien finally snap it will be her fault, even Saints have their breaking points.”

Chat Noir frowned looking down, was Plagg the only thing keeping him from being Akumatized? The effects of Akumatized victims still effected him, but could he be fully Akumatized while wearing his ring? If the answer was yes would it be Chloe's clinging, or his father indifference, that would cause him to become a danger to his friends and his Lady? “Scary thought.”

Alya nodded holding out another cookie, she knew Ladybug would save her friends when they finally did snap. “Yeah. I know she will just claim I am being mean because I am Marinette's best friend, and maybe that is part of it, but I have the numbers to back it. I don't hate the girl, most of the time, but she needs to change like yesterday. Adrien is rich, famous, and adorable, but I have never seen him lord over anyone. You find all this interesting?”

“I am a normal enough guy under all this magical leather...well that sounded strange sorry.” Black clawed hand ruffled blond hair as the teen rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. “If Antibug returns I will protect you promise.” Nibbling on his cookie Chat frowned slightly, he had seen Chloe cause a few attacks himself. Having real friends now he could see Chloe was not really his friend anymore, but he hated to just give up on her.

“Chloe will _really_ let Marinette have it when Adrien _finally_ figures out Marinette has a crush on him, they'd be _so_ cute together.” Alya was waiting for that day, it would make her best friend so happy, and she was just adorable happy.

Chat Noir frowned when Alya mentioned Chloe and Marinette again, blinking when he came up again. ' _Marinette has a crush on me?! Is that why she acts like that around me…she can't care about me being famous since she would barely even talk to me when we first met._ _So what should I do now? I really like Marinette, she is the sweetest girl I know, but Ladybug...Ladybug who sees me as nothing more then her friend and partner...It would be wrong to betray Ladybug, though if she really has no feelings for me then maybe...what am I even thinking?_ '

“Hey Minou you with me?” Alya asked snapping her fingers at Chat Noir, he looked so deep in thought all of a sudden. Green eyes blinked as he looked up, “Don't worry so much about future Akuma attack there Chaton, you guys already beat Antibug.”

Chat Noir sighed, fine with Alya not knowing why he had really been lost in thought, “Still would rather not do that again.”

“Yeah the idea of Antibug going after my friends is not my fave thought either, trust me.” Alya would not want Marinette at the mercy of a jealousy powered Chloe, Adrien would be safer. “So when you got these powers were you psyched or freaked? I _love_ superhero stuff so origin story question time, no worries about iffy subjects.”

“To be honest I was psyched, still am. In fact I first met Ladybug while I was practicing tightrope walking on my staff and she just dropped in on me, she was so cute all shy. Oh I hope she doesn’t get mad I said that.” Chat Noir grinned, Ladybug had been so unsure at times when they had been starting out, and perhaps he had been a bit too rash. Over time they had learned to work together much better then they had when facing Stoneheart.

“Shy Ladybug aw I'm so jealous now. So neither of you minded working with each other at first?” Alya wanted to hear the whole story, she was so curious about them both. She had met them during their first fight, she still owed Chat Noir for saving her from being crushed by that flying car.

 

“What like thinking we could do this alone? Ladybug was a little unsure but everyone has bad days like that. Where you hoping for a bit more of a story there?” Tone was teasing, Chat Noir knew Alya wanted interesting not necessarily drama, she got enough of that from Chloe.

“Be nice Minou or no more cookies,” Alya chuckled when Chat pouted ears dropping, poor Nino missing all the fun again. “You know once this goes live you'll end up being buried in cookies.”

Chat Noir curled his fingers around his chin, clawtip tapping his cheek for a moment before shrugging, “I think I'll just about survive, it takes a lot of energy to fight evil.”

Alya nodded holding out another cookie, grinning when he leaned forward and chomped it as he pulled away. She would be getting a ton of hits with her own version of cute chat videos, especially if she could get him to drop by more often. “Would you hate me if I asked you to maybe show up in the daytime for some tricks? I mean it could be fun to show off a little for the fans.”

Chat nodded as he lowered the cookie, “I don't think Ladybug would object to a little showing off for the fans, finding the time is a bit harder. Hm...I'll talk to her about next time I see her.”

“That would be great, the fans will love it, and I can bring Nino!” Alya was in love with the idea already, Nino would be so stoked.

Chat chuckled, Alya happy could be a little scary, and making Nino happy was a nice bonus. “The more the merrier, besides he'll totally owe you one.”

Alya squeed as she lunged and hugged a startled Chat Noir, “So _loving_ you right now!”

“If you love me anymore I think you might break me,” Chat Noir teased, grinning when she let go looking as embarrassed as he had earlier. “Hate to eat and run but I promised my Lady I would be out tonight, and this is not what she meant.”

“Oh don't feel bad, she'll understand, besides how can I stay mad at such a cute chaton out keeping my city safe? I'll bring more sweets with me whenever you two can fit me in, showing off requires sugar rushes.” Alya winked with a grin, having a little fun with superpowers was a side perk.

Chat Noir stood, bowing to Alya as he often did for Ladybug before falling back, laughter echoing as he returned to the shadows and rooftops. He would have to short out how he felt for Marinette before he did anything. She was his friend and there was no reason to risk that anytime soon, for all their sakes.

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Marinette sighed softly as she leaned back in her swivel chair, the designs in her head had all been sketched, list of supplies she needed had been written up, room cleaned and tidied after a busy few days. Alya was upstairs doing editing work on her site, or something like that she had not been paying enough attention. With her work done she glanced at the corner of her screen, it seemed Alya had been busy. Alya had a password only section of her blog where she upload raw video and the like and it had been used recently. Typing in the password she blinked at Chat Noir sitting on her balcony like a chat, head tilted, expression confused. Did he always look that adorable confused? “I've been wanting to interview you properly for a while now, you got more then a few minutes this time?” Marinette shook her head Alya was very driven, at least she was not in danger this time.

“You want to interview just me?!” Chat Noir asked beaming, he was like a giant kitten with his adorably excited expression. Marinette giggled, she had seen him that happy when there had been two of her. Her expression darken when she remembered clinging to his fading form, she had almost lost so many of her friends that day. Alya's teasing voice drew her back to the video, her friend had confidence to spare. Chat Noir leaned in slightly as he assured her best friend he was free, casually bantering right back as he often did with her. Alya not missing a beat as she continued, it did not surprise Marinette that they got along. Chat Noir had been much more confident about his calling then she had been, he had also been right. She smiled thinking back on his little pep talk, as much as his more carefree attitude could get on her nerves he did know how to reassure her. Chat showing off his moveable ears got another giggle, they really were cute. She blinked when she heard Chat's serious tone, one he rarely used around civilians unless ordering them to run. From what he was saying Marinette assumed Alya had asked about his hanging around after fights when he could. It was not as if their five minute time limit was not common knowledge by now, unlike a few of their other powers. When Alya continued she bit her lip when Chat's face fell, he looked so sad she wanted to hug him. The Chat she knew was such a happy person, always ready with a joke, pun, or smile for her. It made him very endearing, it was one of the reasons she hated to see him upset or in trouble. Alya wasted no time quoting Ladybug to cheer him up, that reporter had gotten on Marinette's nerves. Chat Noir risked his life every fight, far more then she did since he put himself between her and attacks. She hated that was how he still saw himself, as if he was nothing more then a human shield. Even if her powers could heal any damage done to him it did not mean he should be so reckless. Looking back at the screen Chat was nibbling on a cookie mood cheerful again, it was hard to stay unhappy when eating one of her family's sweets. Turning off the video she headed upstairs, not seeing Chat anywhere, “Alya?”

“Oh hey girl, you just missed our friendly neighborhood stray Chat. He really likes your cookies by the way, so cute.” Alya had enjoyed their little talk, it was great getting to know the real people behind the masks.

Marinette frowned slightly, Chat was fine, Alya was good at cheering people up after all. She would make sure he was all right next time she saw him, which would be soon enough. “How did you get his attention anyway?”

“Oh I just waved and meowed and he came right over, poor guy was a little confused but he's really nice. He likes you by the way.” Alya was more then happy making friends with both of the good Miraculous users.

“He, he...what?!” Marinette squeaked, sure she had gotten along with Chat but his flirting had been playful, not serious. He was always doing that with her, though his affection was true, and he had not acted any differently with her. Chloe was the only girl she had not seen Chat play charming with, not that she blamed him since chats were said to be good at reading people.

Alya giggled at Marinette freaking out, it was adorably funny. “Yeah he remembers you in a good way, duh right?”

“You two talked about me?” Marinette frowned at her best friend, not sure how she felt about it.

“You came up, what can I say we talked a lot about Chloe causing Akuma victims….I think I scared him a little there.” Alya knew exactly how he had to feel, and she would not even have to do all the fighting.

Marinette sighed in relief, she did not mind Chat's teasing all the time, but if he did it to her as Ladybug and Marinette she might have to hurt him. “Alya you really should not scare the nice young man.”

“I didn't exactly mean to, and he is no fan of Chloe either, knew he was smart.” Alya winked, maybe if Ladybug chided Chloe on her blog as well that girl might change. Even a little change for the better would be a nice start.

“Chloe is no fan of his either, which is strange because he is cute and famous, which is her type.” Marinette could understand after their first meeting had gone oh so well, Chloe had completely ignored Chat before she became Ladybug. Antibug kept going on about how Ladybug was helpless without Chat, or trying to turn Chat against Ladybug. As if anyone as loyal as Chat would ever betray her without an Akuma involved, or he was anyone's pet. Sure he made jokes about it himself, but those were just in good humor. As Ladybug she did enjoy teasing Chat a bit like he was really her loyal attack minou, but she would never try and control him for real.

Alya smiled in agreement, he was cute in more ways then one. “That boy is adorable, he must be a blast to work with.”

Marinette smiled at that, she could not ask for a better partner or friend, “He was interesting all right.”

“Alright girl time to show you what I've been up to, and you can show me what you were doing.” Alya grabbed the plate with a few cookies left before dragging her friend back inside.

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Adrien sighed softly as he glanced at his silver ring, his mind still going in circles from last night. Right now he preferred dwelling on how well his powers would protect him from Akuma rather then crushes. Now that he finally had friends he did not want to lose any of them, not that he thought Marinette would hate him or anything. At least not like she had at first, though she might avoid him again for a while. He did not want to lose Marinette's cheerful energy, just being around her cheered him up sometimes. Was he leading her on by being her friend? No, they got along that was no lie on his part. How could he save the city practically everyday but had no idea how to save something as simple as a friendship? Burying his face in folded arms he sighed, how was civilian life more complicated then hero life?

“Hey you alright dude?” Nino asked as he sat down, Adrien looked either exhausted or miserable, it was hard to tell when all he had seen was the sigh and lowering of his head. Adrien was a nice guy and he hated to see him upset, just like Alya hated to see Marinette the same way.

Adrien considered just ignoring the question, but turned his head to glance at Nino, “I have no idea.”

Nino blinked, the poor guy sounded drained and miserable, “Wanna talk about it? That is what friends are for.”

Adrien closed his eyes, Nino had been great to him since they met, “What do you do when a girl has a crush on you?”

Nino frowned before grinning, it was about time the guy noticed he had fangirls and asked him what to do about it. Adrien was a great guy but clueless about how to deal with certain things, it was only natural since he had been so sheltered from other people. He had meet the Old Man and was still trying to figure out how Adrien had turned out so nice, he had to take after his mother. “Well there are two types of crushes really.” Green eyes blinked as Adrien half raised his head, poor kid really was clueless. “You got people like Chloe who are only after someone for looks, fame, or money. These shallow people need to be firmly told no. I know you aren't big on confrontation, but you need to tell that girl hands off.”

Adrien sighed, it was not the first time he had been told that about Chloe. When he had first started coming to school like a normal person her clinging had been more startling then annoying. As he made more friends and saw how Chloe had changed he grew tried of her clinging, Marinette never tried to show off the fact they were friends. “You think she would actually care?”

Nino sighed, Chloe was so self-centered no only meant no if she said it, “Do it with enough watching and she'll get so huffy she'll lay off.”

“Maybe,” Adrien agreed sounding miserable, she had been his only friend and he did not enjoy feeling like he was the one turning on her. She had changed for the worst, but if he didn't try to change her who would? Would getting it through her head he did not care about her in that way help or hurt her in the long run?

Nino placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder when he lowered his head again, the guy was a Saint for not giving up on that spoiled brat. “The second kind are the ones who actually care about who you really are, or at least don't see just a pretty famous rich face.”

“Like you and Marinette?” Adrien asked lifting his head again, he knew Marinette cared about him and not because he was any of those things, not that he would blame her for thinking he was cute.

“Well yeah, Marinette is kinda shy around you because you are all famous and she doesn’t always know how to act around you.” Nino knew Alya would hate him if he just told Adrien Marinette liked him, confirming it was a different story.

Bright green eyes blinked as they widened, “That is why she acts like that? I thought she was still embarrassed over our first meeting.” So Marinette was not sure how to act around him because he was something she was not use to, he knew how that felt. Had she decided she cared more about him then she did a friend after getting to know him a little? Her best friend was dating his, so she had to hear them talking about him, and they did interact in school now.

Nino chuckled behind his hand, that was so adorably Adrien. “Look man she got over that after you two talked, and she saw you were not a slightly nicer male version of Chloe.” Adrien groaned and he chuckled again, his friend had been so lost his first day on why so many reacted badly to him being friends with Chloe. “You know how emotional Marinette is, all that energy comes out in strange ways sometimes.”

Adrien smiled at that, she had often worried or confused him with her odd reactions to him, she had become much calmer as they got more use to each other. Lifting his head he frowned slightly in thought, “That is true...I'm not sure how I feel about freaking her out so much.”

Nino shook his head, if Adrien saw it as freaking out this might be harder then they thought. “She does like ya man, seriously it's not like your scare her or anything.”

Adrien interlocked his fingers before resting his chin on them, “Oh I know it's just...when she acts all shy or nervous it makes me feel the same way. No one else does that to me, and I have met some very shy fans, now that I can actually meet them sometimes.” It had been great the first day with everyone asking for his autograph and now treating him like a normal person, most of the time.

“Yeah that would take some getting use to,” Nino agreed, Adrien was a very approachable guy as long as you were nice to him. He had to admit he was expecting more of an ego out of a model as famous as Adrien was, and with a father like that.

Adrien glanced at Nino, if he was Chat Noir he would just flirt a little and see what she did, Marinette teased him a bit like Ladybug so at least she saw the person behind the mask. “You think Marinette has a crush on me?”

Nino swallowed, being asked that so casually had thrown him a little, “Would that really surprise you?”

“No, I guess not...I just don't know what to do,” Adrien was still so unsure about the entire thing. He had given his heart to Ladybug the day he met her, his feelings for her had not changed. She seemed to warm to him more as time went on, but she still denied she loved him that way, and she might truly not. Another boy had come up a few times, someone she thought he would get along with, but she refused to tell him who. Sighing he had always given up after a few tries, she trusted him but it seemed the competition was unaware of his Lady's feelings.

“Right you have a mad crush on Ladybug,” Nino teased, not that he blamed his friend she was great, Alya knew her better then anyone besides Chat Noir. “It's sweet you don't want to hurt anyone, but that is why they are called crushes dude.”

Adrien sighed closing his eyes, Nino's advice was always like that, “You think I should forget about Ladybug?”

“Well let's say she likes you too, admitting that would paint a big fat target on your back. Every Akuma in town would be flapping their little wings right at you, not a pleasant thought. I mean even Chat Noir can't deal with them 24/7 alone.”

Adrien nodded, Ladybug was all about protecting people same as he was, she would never admit she cared about him as Adrien if she felt it would endanger him. She was so dead set on them not knowing who the other was he could not even simply remove his mask and assure her he would be all right. No she would never forgive him for just showing her like that, and if she did love him as Adrien she would worry even more about him as he fought as Chat Noir. No telling her his secret was not a good idea unless he was sure she loved him as both, he was both. The idea of her loving Adrien but never loving Chat as more then a dear friend stung a bit. If he did know who Ladybug really was would it change his feelings? Blinking when a random thought hit him he frowned, was it possible? Alya had said neither he or Marinette had been Akumatized, and he had never seen them together. Could he have been sitting with arms reach of her all this time and simply not noticed, what because he was so use to her? “What if Marinette realizes she doesn't really love me as more then a friend...it would ruin everything?”

“Dude according to Alya that girl has been tripping over herself because of you since she forgave you.” Grinning at a blink that could only mean 'that long' he continued. “She may still have you on a bit of a pedestal, but I think she knows you well enough to know how she feels. I mean you do like her don't you? Like if Ladybug was not in the picture would there be anything stopping you besides fear it won't work out?”

Adrien was silent for a long moment as he considered that question, finally shaking his head he crossed his arms on the smooth wooden desktop. “No, Dad seemed to like her well enough the few times they interacted...I wouldn't scare her if I asked her out?”

“Well...maybe a little, but not in a bad way. You two have slowly become friends so just keep showing her the real you, it'll be just fine.” Nino knew they would be fine as long as they didn't try rushing into anything. Once Marinette saw Adrien the person, and no longer saw the model at all, they would be a real couple and not just crushes.

Adrien frowned slightly, it made sense if he suddenly asked her out on a proper date she would freak out. Something that was casual and with Nino and Alya would not worry her as much, they all did things together anyway. Nodding he smiled, “Thanks Nino that helped a lot.”

Nino patted his shoulder, Adrien needed someone to love him for just him, God knew his father sucked at it. “It's what I'm here for dude.”

“Oh the boys are being cute again.” Alya cooed as she entered the room and sat down behind Nino, it was always nice seeing the boys in a good mood.

“My boy needed a little cheering up, all is now right in the world.” Nino teased back, very pleased with himself, Alya would be so proud.

“Come on Marinette before the others rush in here and trample you!” Alya called, before glancing at Adrien and wondering what had been bothering him, most likely his father again.

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Marinette sighed softly, she had finished watching the video Alya was going to post, and she could not stop thinking. She was so use to Chat Noir after so long, and he acted just as he always did in costume until her crush came up. The surprised look on his face had been a bit too surprised, not that anyone but her would know that. Had Chat Noir realized she liked Adrien and that was why he reacted that way? It was not impossible that he could have figured it out. He was curious and did pay attention, not that he always acted like it. She had seen Adrien as Ladybug, those glorious eyes had stared at her in awe, she could have stood there just staring back forever. As much as she wanted to be with Adrien she was afraid of anyone learning Ladybug cared about anyone beyond Chat Noir, who was already a target. Whatever the reason for Chat's shock at least he would not do anything insane, even if he really did love her he would never hurt an innocent out of jealousy.

Walking into the room she looked up at Alya's call, quickly sitting down behind Adrien. The blond was smiling with Nino, and Marinette found herself smiling as well. She had seen enough of the real Adrien to know how precious that smile was, and why it need tot be protected. Sighing softly she blinked when Adrien turned and smiled up at her, smiling back she wondered what had made him so happy. When he turned back to Nino she froze, Adrien was a fan of Ladybug he had to have seen Alya's video by now. Turning red she lowered her head and tried working on sketches, he hadn't looked bothered so that was a start. Was he so happy because now he knew why she acted so spacy around him? His smile had been warm so she was not worried he was playing with her, he was nothing like Chloe besides blonde and rich. “Alya did you edit the video at all?”

“Nope, don't worry Adrien likes you _remember_?” Alya reminded her friend, wondering if maybe that was what Adrien needed cheering up about? Was he worried about ruining one of the few true friendships he had? God could he and Marinette be more made for each other if they tried?

Marinette bit her lip, she knew they got along now, she had been so unfair to him at first but he had forgiven her easily. Those lovely eyes had been so sad and sincere she had not doubted him for a heartbeat, it was the moment she fell in love. Not with a pretty face she had seen countless times, but with the boy who owned it. Someone so kind yet unsure, how had she missed it at first? Chloe had almost cost her something truly precious. “It helps I don't cling to him constantly.”

Alya giggled at the muttering, that had to get old fast, “Like you could _if_ you wanted to, you turn pink when he just looks at you let alone touches you.”

Marinette squeaked, waving when Nino and Adrien turned to blink at her, “Sorry.”

“Alya what is this trash you are posting about me being Mrs. Papillon, and as if _anyone_ cares about Marinette least of all Chat Noir? We all know he is in love with Ladybug and _no_ one else, why else would he not kiss my hand?” Chloe stopped hands on her hips, looking smug as always.

Marinette opened her moth to retort, leaving it open when Adrien stood frowning at his fellow blonde. “ _Leave_ her alone Chloe,” Adrien ordered frowning warningly, he was tried of Chloe picking on Marinette, no mater what else he felt for either of them.

Chloe blinked slightly, turning to Adrien surprised he was coming to Marinette's defense. “I'm sorry Adrikins but she has to learn her place.”

Adrien glared, he was not in the mood for this today, “I hate to have to say this Chloe but _I_ am the one who chooses who _I_ like not _you_ , you don't own me...you'll _never_ own me.”

Chloe gaped, that glare was like nothing she had ever seen, it scared her, “But...but...Fine date the little pastry chief if that is what you want, I am so _done_ with you.”

Adrien sighed, fists balling before relaxing, there was nothing he could say to change Chloe. “At least she cares about someone other then herself.” He muttered turning his back on Chloe and sitting back down, eyes closing.

Chloe glared at Marinette before storming out of the room with out another word.

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Adrien frowned as he walked up behind Marinette, who was scribbling frantically in her sketch book. Waiting until she lifted her hand so she would not tear paper to speak up, “You don't have to avoid me Marinette.”

Marinette jumped, chair jerking back only to be caught by firm hands keeping her from falling over. Tilting her head back she blinked up at Adrien, those normally bright eyes still somewhat cloudy. “I...I have caused you so much trouble today I just...I am _so_ sorry.”

Adrien shook his head sadly, “You did nothing wrong Marinette. I should have told her off a long time ago it's just...she was my only friend for so long I just did not want to give up on her.”

Marinette placed a gentle hand on Adrien's, he was so loyal, “I know how you feel.”

Adrien looked down at his hand and smiled slightly, “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Oh, no, please?” Marinette offered just shy of shouting, she was still not in complete control of herself around Adrien, even as Ladybug. He sat down to her right and looked down, clearly not sure what to say exactly. “Adrien about the whole crush thing I...um...oh where to begin?”

Adrien looked up, tilting his head slightly at the embarrassed teen knowing how she felt. When they had first met she would not even allow him to apologize right away, but once she had given him a chance everything had worked out. He was not about to give her the cold shoulder, Ladybug or not, “Were you scared to tell me?”

Marinette looked up at the gently asked question, Adrien's eyes reassuring without a trace of actuation. Taking a breath she tried to settle her mind, “I didn't want you to think I only became your friend because of a silly crush.” Bright blue eyes widened when Adrien blinked at her before chuckling softly, much as he had when his umbrella had tried to eat her. “Wh...why are you laughing?”

Adrien shook his head at Marinette, an amused smile still curving his lips, “You are not Chloe. I know you did not become my friend for such a shallow reason, I'm not _that_ sheltered.”

Marinette could not help but giggle a little, she had met his father and seen his home, he was as beautiful as his mother when he smiled. “I know that but...I was afraid and nervous and now it all seems so silly.” Here he was sitting beside her talking to her as he would have before, it made all her worrying seem so pointless now. “You really don't mind?”

“The only girl who's attention I mind in this school is Chloe's, do you feel better now?” Adrien did not want Marinette to avoid him forever, or go back to jumping when he appeared. It was cute from time to time, but he did not wish to constantly scare and unnerve her again, he preferred her calm and happy. Marinette did not look at him still looking a bit unsure, she was adorable shy but not when she was upset and shy. Laying his hands gently on her shoulders he smiled reassuringly at her when she looked at him again, “I would never think you would be so kind to anyone for any reason but because they needed that kindness. Do not forget I do know you Marinette, perhaps not as well as I could, but trust me all right?”

Marinette looked up when gentle hands touched her shoulders, thoughts going to Chat Noir who had been the first male besides her father to do such a thing. Adrien often touched a shoulder, hers or one of the other classmates, when trying to make them feel better. Laying a comforting hand on a shoulder was his way of claiming someone as a friend, and not just a universal comforting gesture, his hand was always so warm when he touched her like that. His soft voice and sincere words made her smile, he believed in her, not Ladybug but her. “All right,” She answered with a determined smile, those bright green eyes simmered with so much light she would never doubt their owner's intentions again. Adrien's answering smile was as warm and bright as his eyes, how she loved that simple expression. When the warning bell rang the pair jumped apart, hands going to the back of their blushing heads. “I guess we had better get going huh?”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed as he shifted his bag absently on his shoulder, Plagg would tease him about all of this later he was sure. Holding out his hand he nodded towards the door, “Come on, neither of need the hassle of being late.” He was still not entirely sure what he should do, he was only sure he did not want to lose Marinette's friendship. As long as he had that he could worry about everything else until it was shorted out, one way or the other.

Glancing at the hand held out to her for a moment she took it, smiling when fingers closed around hers with firm gentleness. He had not said if he loved her back the way she loved him, but she could live with him still wanting her in his life and at his side. Being his friend was enough for now, and more then she had ever expected when he had started here. “Your father would get really mad if you got in trouble for being late to class, I would hate to never see you in class again.”

Adrien smiled as he squeezed her hand reassuring, “Fear not Mari that will never happen.”

Marinette blushed when she was called Mari, she would hold him to that if she could, “Good.”

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Adrien sighed as he paced in his room, Plagg eating cheese between teasing him and sighing at the blond. He might be seeing something that was not there, but when Marinette had said alright all he could think of was Ladybug. Her tone, expression, even the light in her eyes all had been the same, was he really that infatuated? The thought of only entertaining the idea of dating Marinette because she reminded him of Ladybug was dismissed as soon as it crossed his mind, she was his friend of course he cared about her. He going in circles again, only his Lady could drive him this insane just be existing. “Plagg you know who Ladybug is don't you?”

Plagg turned to the distraught blond sighing softly, he cared for Adrien truly, but the kid was so lovesick. “And if I do? She doesn’t want you to know, and I am not getting that girl mad at me, not for all the Camembert in France.”

Adrien sighed crossing his arms, Plagg was a stubborn little thing when he wanted to be, “I would never ask you to betray Ladybug.”

“Then why ask?” Plagg knew Adrien was loyal to Ladybug, just as Ladybug was loyal to him, they were a team.

“Just tell me something all right? I know her don't I, in my civilian life?” Adrien had to know if he was just seeing things, or if he he was finally seeing what had been right there all along.

Plagg frowned, Adrien was so intense he was a little scary. Since talking with Alya last night as Chat Noir he had been lost in thought, and Plagg was starting to get a little worried. Distracted Adrien could get hurt or worst, and while he enjoyed messing with the teen he did not wish to see him in real pain. “You think you finally figured out who she is don't you?” When Adrien nodded he sighed, Tikki and he had talked about this happening. They both knew sooner or later they would be trapped together and their time would run out, or spending so much time together would clue one if not both of them in. Those shining eyes drew another sigh, he really should not have been surprised Adrien would eventually figure it out, felines were curious by their very nature. “Yes, you know her alright, _geez_ , now stop with the pleading eyes will ya?”

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered softly, jerking when Plagg choked on a triangle of cheese in shock. “I'm right aren't I? She's really...how did I not see it?” Magic could very well have something to do with it, it was how they transformed and all, but was there really some spell that had kept him in the dark?

“Don't feel too bad you are only human, and still a young one at that. The better question is what are you going to do about it now that you know?”

 

**Miraculous! Simply the best! Up To The Test When Things Go Wrong!**

 

Originally this was meant to just be a little kinda fluffy One Shot, it ended up becoming a short yet full fledged fic. If you read the intro then you know how this whole thing started, for better or worst, and now I am officially a part of this Fandom. Since this is a short one, chapter is like half done and three will be short, the whole thing should be posted by June. Feel free to leave me ideas in reviews, I don't read my PMs regularly so please don't feel bad if you don't get a prompt response. Sad to say if you like my work you may not like much I have posted if you are not a fan of Anime or Slash/Shounen-Ai/Yoai, since that is like 90% of what I write. If this is not your thing I fully understand, but if you start flaming my work actions will be taken. I don't play nice with bigots IRL or on the Net, not pretty. No doubt once I do some update work I will do more fics in this pairing, I have a few ideas already I am working out in my head. Later all.


	2. The Aftermath

And here we are with chapter two, which is longer since there is less repeating scenes this time, really just the opening. Not sure when chapter 3 will be up. Likely not till Agu-Sep since I have a ton to update, and some new stuff to work on. As always all reviews are welcome, bug out.

 

**WarNinGs** : Nothing really.

 

**Aishi Say**

 

“ _I am a cat, just chillin’ out_  
_But in the night, she’s all that I think about._  
_I feel so strong when she’s around,_  
_She picks me up when I am down._  
  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_Oh no, you’ll never know._  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_My love can only grow._  
_Oh-oh-oh!_  
_And when I see her smile,_  
_That’s when she becomes..._ ”

Clearly the Adrien/Chat Noir half of the song, to YouTube with you if you have not looked this up yet.

 

**Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

 

“Don't feel too bad you are only human, and still a young one at that. The better question is what are you going to do about it now that you know?” Plagg was curious to know exactly what his partner was planning. After all this time the blond could still throw him, it made him proud the kid was coming along nicely.

Adrien frowned looking down at his ring, that was the million dollar question wasn't it? Would she be mad he figured it out, before her or otherwise? What would he do if she was? Did she know who he was behind his mask? Ladybug had acted a lot like Marinette around him as Adrien, at the time he had not given it much thought since he was focused on keeping his cool around her. Could it be she did not return his love as Chat Noir because she was in love with him as Adrien? She cared about him, that was not in doubt, but could she love Chat Noir as she did Adrien? Would finding out they were the same person change things for the worst as she might fear? “I...I don't know.”

Plagg set the cheese triangle back onto the plate with a handful of others, humans really were complicated creatures. “How can you stand there and say _that_ with a straight face?” The snappy question got Adrien to blink at Kwami, the kid was lucky he was so endearing because he could be dense. “You have been in love with the girl since you met her _remember_? So what if you only recently figured out you like her without the mask too, that just makes things easier.”

“Not if she can't love Chat Noir like she can Adrien, we are the same person...if she rejects me I...I _cannot_ lose her Plagg.” Sighing Adrien slumped, burying his face in folded arms, he could not take a serious rejection from Ladybug, the teasing ones hurt enough already.

Plagg shook his head, the poor kid really was a mess over this, he was useless to everyone this distracted. Flying over to the blond he landed on his arm, glad the kid wasn't sobbing yet even if he was all teary eyed sounding. “Look Adrien I won't say it'll will all be Okay, but I do know this has happened before.” When Adrien raised his head the little Kwami grinned at him, there was that curiosity again, he was so proud. “You see you and Ladybug have the strongest Miraculous, they were literately made for each other. Mr. Doom and Gloom wants to use them to rule, but he will never unlock their true power, even _if_ he got them both.”

“Their true power...what more can they do Plagg?” Adrien was not too surprised they had more power then he knew, they had not needed more then what they had so far.

“Unity. You and Ladybug are unbeatable when you work in perfect harmony, the closer you get the stronger that bond. It is almost inevitable that you would be drawn together without even realizing it.” Plagg watched green eyes as he explained they were a preordained team, they could only fail if they fought Fate.

Adrien frowned slightly as he considered that, he had already heard there had been other Chat Noir through the years, if not much more then that. Did Plagg mean they had no choice but to fall in love, or that they were meant to regardless of being Chat Noir and Ladybug? “She has no choice but to love me?”

Plagg frowned at the question, the tone did not sound pleased at all. “She's not being forced any more then you are, humans. Look you guys believe in soulmates right? Well the keeper of the Ladybug and Chat Miraculous tend to be those, it makes sense seeing how you have opposing powers.”

“So when a new Ladybug and Chat Noir are not meant to be they fight each other rather then beside? Does she know all of this too?” The idea of soulmates was much better then magical items making you love whoever held another, forcing love did not sit well with him.

Plagg tilted his head, that was a good question, “I'm not sure really. I know she was told the basics same as you, beyond that is anyone's guess. No doubt she was more concerned with Papillon finding out she loves you then anything else.”

Adrien nodded absently, Chat Noir was already a target just as Ladybug was but Adrien was not, and endangering an innocent was not how either of them did things. There was only so much they could do about Alya following them around, he did not count her in this case. “So you don't think she will be too mad I figured it out first?”

Plagg preened, Adrien was feeling better now, and the Kwami was proud the kid had figured it out first. “Face it kid it _had_ to be you. You are the one who was driven to find out, and you did not let that drive betray her trust in you. Now the question is how to tell her?”

Adrien sighed, leaning the back of his head against his wall, “Yeah...let me guess you have an idea?”

“Don't I always kid? How about we do a little brainstorming hm? That is going to be fun.” Plagg grinned thinking of a few playful ways Adrien could come clean, the kid needed to lighten up a bit more still. At least Nino was helping with that, he was a good kid who would freak when he found out.

Adrien grinned at his little friend, no doubt he had a few ways that would earn him a slap to the face, could still fun to listen to them at least. “You start, and remember what you said about not making that girl mad.”

Plagg pouted before grinning, what was a little imp on your shoulder for anyway?

 

**Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

 

Marinette sighed as she opened the trapdoor to her little balcony, the scents of blooming roses laced the scents of fresh breads and sweets from the bakery. Her thoughts were on Adrien, as they often were, and his use of Mari. It was such a little thing, he had not even seem aware of doing it, but it had made her so happy. All right so she was still not sure if he returned her love, but he still wanted her in his life, and that was enough for the moment. She had been so afraid he would reject her and her friendship, but he had done the opposite. Sighing softly she allowed herself to smile, the truth was out and he had not shied form her. Bright blue eyes blinked when she thought she heard a soft chuckle, but there was no one there with her besides Tikki, her parents would not even be home until tomorrow evening. “hm?”

“Your hair is jet black, your eyes blue as the heavens, I want to ask who you are behind your mysterious mask. I see you every day and I would like you to give me a sign, I shall love you till the end of my days, will you be my Valentine?”

“Adrien!?” Marinette cried recognizing not only his voice but his words, words only they both could know. Looking around the early evening lit balcony she frowned, there was no where to really hide besides behind the chimney. Why would he hide anyway? Was Alya behind this? Did it really mater if he was here to ask her to be his? “Where are you?”

“Close your eyes Mari,” Adrien's voice ordered gently, almost playfully.

Marinette sighed softly, she loved her shorten name when Adrien said it, “Adrien really?” The request sounded like one of Chat's teasing flattering flirts, it was hard not to be flattered when he was seriously paying her a compliment. The silly feline was her friend and partner, he was important to her, she never wanted to lose him.

“Humor me, please?” Adrien's voice was still gentle if not a bit more pleading this time.

Giggling she covered her eyes, Adrien was normally so serious or quite, a little playfulness was a good sign. Nino was a good influence on their sheltered friend, it was no surprise the music loving teen was a fan of Chat Noir. “All right I'm not looking.” Marinette felt rather then heard or saw another presence before her, the scent of rose much stronger now. Lowering her hands she gaped at Chat Noir sitting on her fence, a rose held out to her. “Chat!? How did you know that poem, have you been spying on me?” There was watching out for her, checking on her home while patrolling, and spying, she could not condone spying. Adrien had thrown the poem away without showing anyone, there was no way Chat would know the words if he had not spied on her. Likely seeing her writing one and sending it to Adrien, then sneaking into her room and finding the poem she had hidden away.

Chat Noir blinked momentarily taken aback by the accusation, that was not the response he had been hoping for at all. Looking down he frowned, is that really what she thought of him? “Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are lucky green. I look at you and wonder, your thoughts and dreams. Yes, I would be your valentine, our love is so true. Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you.”

“How...how can you know that one too?” Marinette was too confused to think straight, he knew both halves. He was looking at her with such serious eyes it unnerved her even more, what was going on?

Chat Noir stepped down from the fence, reaching for her, stopping when she shied away from his clawed hand. Allowing it to fall to his side he sighed softly, “You forgot to sign it Mari.”

“I...Adrien?” Marinette whispered frowning at him, could it be him under all that familiar black? It was not impossible, but she had dismissed that idea when Alya had brought it up what felt like forever ago now.

Ears perk a little at the whisper, she did not sound mad at him any longer, “Would that please you My Lady, if I was Adrien Agreste under this mask?” Chat Noir tilted his head slightly at Marinette, he needed to know the answer. He did not want to think long about how badly he needed to know the answer, or how a no would crush his heart.

Marinette walked up to him, stopping a few inches from the familiar form of Chat Noir, those green silted eyes locked with hers. Reaching up she touch his mask, taking the edge she blinked when she felt it lift at her touch. She knew hers would not come off unwillingly but willingly...she had never asked Tikki. Green eyes closed as she pulled the mask free, staring at it for a moment before looking up, how had she missed it? All the time she spent with this man, looking into his eyes for support and backing, “It really is you Adrien...how?”

Chat Noir smiled at the question, that would take a little explaining, and no doubt they would both being laughing about how blind they had both been. “Perhaps I should answer inside hm?”

Marinette blushed when she realized she had an unmasked Chat Noir standing on her balcony, inches from her. Replacing his mask she took his hand and gently tugged, thanking God her parents were out, “Inside with you.”

Chat Noir nodded, dropping into her room and leaping down to the floor, straightening as she walked down the steps. He had been in the room before, but she had hidden her pictures of him last time, she had good taste since a few tasteful photos were much better then a creepy shrine. Turning when she walked up to him he just smiled at her, “No parents?”

“Anniversary overnight trip thing, thank God. The last thing I need is to explain you in my room, either you.” Marinette knew her parents liked Adrien, and would not be as mad as some parents would be to find him here alone with her. She was less sure how they would react to Chat Noir, they would likely be worried their daughter was in danger, since he was a protector of the city. Which was better then thinking something kinky about her daughter and a leather clad boy, magic leather or not his suit did have a zipper. Did it even work? Could he pull that suit off if he wanted to? Shaking her head she knew she was turning as red as most of her suit, God why did he have to be so attractive? At his concerned expression she took his right hand, eyeing his ring, the source of his power. When he straighten his fingers rather then taking her hand, or pulling away she pulled the ring free. Blinking at the green tinged golden light that had been the suit, marveling at the glowing golden eyes. Did hers do that as well, or did his only do that because he had lenses in his mask that she did not have?

Bright green eyes opened once the flash was gone, pupils human once again even if their color remained the same. Looking him over she noted his hair was not as wild, which did help a little to hide who he was. His attitude was what was the most different, Chat Nor was much more carefree and bold then Adrien for starters. She was no different really, as Ladybug she did and said things she would not as Marinette, not to the same extent true, but she understood. Looking down at the now silver ring she knew so well she held it out to him, it was his even if he had surrendered it willingly. “Would you have let me do that as just Marinette?”

Adrien held still as Marinette studied him for a moment, he was use to holding a pose. When she held out his ring she asked a rather loaded question. Slipping his finger through the ring she was still holding he tilted his head at her slightly. “Is there some reason I would not be able to trust you if you were just Marinette?”

Marinette blinked, both at Adrien not slipping the ring back on like a normal person, and his answer. Looking down she shook her head, it was a fair response, “No, but I am hoping you would be more careful.”

“Did you forget you are trustworthy Mari?” Adrien teased, he would have allowed Marinette to remove his ring because she had a good heart. Marinette would never betray his secret, a secret it turned out they both shared.

Marinette shook her head, Adrien with a touch of Chat's childish charm was something she could get use to. “Hopeless minou,”

“Oh I don't know Marinette, he is right about you being trustworthy,” Tikki spoke up as she floated to hover before Adrien. She had wanted to 'meet' the young man who had become Plagg's partner and protector, but had never had the chance until now.

Bright green eyes blinked at the Kwami that was as adorable as Ladybug, holding out his hand he smiled. He had been curious about Ladybug's Kwami for a while now, he had never asked her anything since he wanted to know more about his Lady. “It is nice to meet you um...”

“Tikki,” Tikki supplied as she landed into Adrien's palm, his hand felt different from Marinette's, as she had expected. It was warm, just like Marinette's, and she felt completely safe there, “I am thankful someone like you is Marinette's partner.”

Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “It has been my pleasure.”

“He's hopeless sometimes Tikki, though he is still coming along nicely.” Plagg teased as he flew up to Marinette, frowning slightly at the girl he had heard so much about. She was exactly the type Tikki preferred, a bit clumsy and unsure perhaps but she could learn. “Plagg, charmed I’m sure.”

Marinette blinked when a small black shape flew from Adrien's over shirt, was his Kwami often hiding there? As soon as the Kwami stopped before her she got a good look at him, he resembled a chat more then Tikki did a bug. Reaching out she scratched under his chin, “Aw you're so cute!”

Adrien frowned slightly at his little friend's teasing, Plagg meant well and did care, he knew that, though he could tease him a little less sometimes. When Marinette called Plagg cute he chuckled, she was just wonderful. “I don't know Tikki is rather lovely, just like you.”

Marinette blushed, blinking at Adrien, she was use to Chat commenting on her looks, and lovely was so charming. “She scared me at first.”

“He was too curious to be scared of me,” Plagg commented, curling up in Marinette's hands since Tikki was borrowing his partner.

“Right you didn't know you could only use your powers once when we met...you transformed the moment he told you how didn't you?” Marinette knew she was right when Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck again, looking embarrassed and adorable. “I wish I had been as sure as you had been, I got the hang of it at least.”

“You're always so hard on yourself Marinette,” Tikki chided gently, getting a nod from Adrien. “Marinette if Adrien is going to be staying the night maybe you should consider feeding him?”

“Oh! I'm sorry Adrien I didn't even think I..,” Marinette stopped talking when Adrien patted her shoulder. “I know calm down Mari.”

Adrien grinned, she knew him so well already, “Exactly, besides I did not come here for the food.”

“Still...I should grab something for us all. We'll likely be talking for a while and forget to eat otherwise, and we don't want our Kwami to be low on energy.” Marinette smiled when Adrien nodded slightly, setting Plagg in her friend's waiting empty palm she ran for the kitchen.

Plagg yawned softly as Adrien brought his palms together, “Gotta admit the girl has a point, I am planning on sleeping through most of it myself.”

Tikki and Adrien frowned at the lazy Kwami, dark blue black eyes turned back to the blond human, he was very handsome by human standards. “I am sorry if she made you feel as if you were not trustworthy, she was only afraid.”

Adrien shook his head at the little red creature, she looked so sincere, “No, she was not ready to let me in, either of me. It hurt yes, but that doesn’t matter anymore.” They knew now, and it was the best results either of them could have hoped for. Not only did they know each other behind the masks they were already friends, both seemed content with that.

“Both Alya and I have teased her about her inability to speak to you directly, something she has been getting over. When I first sensed Plagg in your bag I was shocked, the boy Marinette wanted nothing to do with was her destined partner. Thankfully that little misunderstanding was cleared up quickly, it would be disastrous if one of you hated the other's alter ego.” Tikki had be relived when the pair slowly grew closer over time, she wanted them both to be happy, as happy as they could be.

“But it is all right if we love each other...Plagg said it has happened before because of the natures of the people who are normally given our Miraculous.” Adrien wanted to know what Tikki thought of all of this, she was the one who gave Marinette her power, she wanted what was best for her.

Tikki frowned slightly, she had no doubt this had all come up while Adrien had debated what to do, she would have to talk to Plagg about that later. “You would protect her as her friend just as you will as more then that.” She giggled when the human blushed again, he was adorable like that just like Marinette. “I trust you Adrien, Chat Noir, you will keep her as safe as you can I know you will.”

“That is what I was given the ring for wasn't it, to protect her?” Adrien was fine acting as Ladybug's protector, he had been since the first time he had done it. Ladybug worried about him but only she could purify the Akuma, he was the expendable one.

Tikki sighed softly, she did not like that idea of this gentle soul being snuffed out to protect Marinette, it would kill the girl as surely as any attack. “Yes, though you are by no means expendable...I know you would willing trade your life for hers, but please try not to be so reckless? She knows who you are now, and losing Chat Noir and Adrien would kill her.”

Adrien looked down closing his eyes, Ladybug chided him on being reckless sometimes, he would work on that harder then he had been. He did not want anyone crying over his corpse anytime soon, especially now that he had people who would do just that now. Looking up he stroked Tikki with his thumb, “I'll be as careful as I can, I promise you that. Do you mind?”

“Not at all silly, Marinette never stroked my back before.” Tikki did not mind the gentle touch at all, it was very soothing.

Adrien smiled at the little mystical being in his hand, half expecting her to purr, “Chats like to be touched and so do people so...Mari really has never done this?”

“Nope, I tend to be the one cheering her up,” Tikki sighed softly in contentment, completely getting why chats liked this sort of thing.

“Well it is nice seeing you all getting along so well,” Marinette teased as she poked her head into her room. Adrien set the Kwami down on her couch before coming to help her with the food, holding out a hand for her as he had countless times. Taking it she allowed him to pull her close, her hands resting on his cloth clad chest rather then his leather clad one. Looking up she smiled at his slight blush, knowing her cheeks were redder, “Thanks.”

“I am at your service My Lady,” Adrien reminded her with a wink before turning and setting the tray down on the floor. Sitting down he held up a cookie for Tikki with an easy smile, as if he had known her this entire time.

Shaking her head at Adrien with a smile she took a seat on the other side of the tray, setting down a few plates and utensils down. “Should we wake Plagg?” The little black-purple Kwami was still dozing, he really was adorable.

Adrien frowned slightly for a moment before shaking his head, “He really only eats Camembert cheese, and if he really needed some he would have let me know, trust me.”

Marinette nodded, the trust me was said in a knowing tone, no doubt Plagg whined until he was fed just like a real chat might. Taking a plate she placed a large piece of quiche on it, knowing he had enjoyed it the first time she had given him some. A few croissant were added before she handed the plate, knife, and fork to him, grinning at his happy face. “It doesn’t take much to make you smile does it?”

Adrien swallowed, everything here tasted so very good, “Not when you are involved.” Marinette was always doing nice things for those around her, even Chloe sometimes, it was just who she was.

Marinette blinked at that, she had not been expecting that answer. “It's nothing really. After how I accused you of stalking and spying the least I can do is feed you.”

“I am very good at sneaking Mari, besides you were in shock,” Adrien dismissed, he was not going to hold it against her.

Marinette nodded, glancing over at Adrien, who looked thoughtful though content, he was not upset with her. She knew both sides of him too well for him to hide pain from her right to her face. Frowning slightly she looked down. “I must have hurt your feelings after the Copycat fight,” She caught him look up at her and continued as if she had not. “I mean when I said you were not in love with me. I did not say it to hurt you, I truly thought you were just teasing me all the time.”

“It did hurt yes, but it did not change how I felt, I knew sooner or later you would see I was serious...though this is not how I saw that going in my head.” Adrien had pictured many reactions to His Lady finally seeing he meant what he said, none had ended with pigging out in her bedroom. Not that he was upset with the reality of it finally happening, everything that had happened today gave him a sense of validation and peace.

“You remember our fight with Dark Cupid?” Marionette decided if they were going to come clean they might as well do just that.

“The beginning and the end yeah...the middle is a blank besides a bit of teasing from Plagg.” Adrien knew she had kissed him somewhere in that missing time, a fact Plagg loved to tease him about. He had wanted to ask about it many times, but had let it go since his Lady Bug had not wanted to talk about it.

“Well I tried talking to you, sometimes that can help, and I really did not want to have to hurt you. I asked you why you were so full of hate, though I knew since that was what the arrow did. You said hate conquers all and I countered love did, and our lesson popped into my head. When you had me pinned and was going to Cataclysm my mask off I knew it was then or never. I grabbed your face and pulled it down, you didn't resist that time, thankfully. When I let you go you snapped out of it, I was so grateful when you let it go, though you were clearly confused. You were trying to tell me you loved me when you saved me from that dark arrow weren't you?”

Adrien blinked as he listened to Marinette's supper condensed version of events, he had resisted a kiss from her, Akuma really did make you do strange things. When she half asked him a question he looked down nodding, “Yeah...I knew you were going to tease or chide me as soon as I said it, but I still had to. I missed my chances twice in one day, I'm just glad I didn't hurt you with my powers.”

Marinette laid a hand on Adrien's shoulder, she knew how guilty he would have felt if he had learned her secret that way. He had pressed but always let it go when she pressed back, respecting her need to hide even if he did not want to. “The worst you've ever done is pinned me, which has happened a few times regardless. All that matters is that I always get you back safe and sound.” She smiled when Adrien laid a hand over hers, use to that gesture whether that hand was gloved or not. Taking his hand in hers she squeezed it before bringing it to her lips, watching bright eyes widened at the kiss. Smiling she lowered his hand but did not release it, “I think I made that same face the first time you did that to me.”

Adrien closed his mouth before just laughing like he had when his former umbrella had tried to eat Marinette, “You are use to it by now.”

Marinette joined Adrien in laughing, his laugh was so beautiful she wished she could hear it more often. Frowning she titled her head at Adrien, “You don’t laugh very much do you?”

“Huh?” Adrien asked blinking, it was true he was still pretty reserved around his friends but she knew him as Chat after all.

“Oh you laugh softly often enough, but I can only recall hearing a real laugh from you twice, and one of those was from Chat.” The umbrella indecent had been a lot of firsts for her, hearing his laugh and being reassured by his gentle stare were her favorites. Chat had only really laughed after the Pharaoh fight, it had been just as pleasant sounding. Both smiled, or grinned in Chat's chase, often enough, soft chuckling was not uncommon, but true laughter was rare. His laugh made her want to join him, it was perfect for his warmth and light, something Chat had that not everyone saw. To Paris he was a joker, her protector, a harmless flirt, all of which were true. Chat may kiss her hand without really asking from time to time, but he would never truly betray her faith in him.

“I never really had much to laugh about after Mom disappeared, at least not until meeting all of you that is. Nino loves trying to make me laugh, it's like he actually wins something when he gets me. You really have only heard two?” Adrien asked closing his fingers around hers, enjoying the feel of her hand in his without danger being involved.

Marinette nodded, she would have thought he would laugh more as Chat Noir, and he seemed to be thinking along those same lines. “To be fair we have only recently become close, and as Chat you have more on your mind then entertaining me.”

“It is high on the list My Lady,” Adrien assured her, reaching out to take another large slice of quiche from the dish. He was content to sit and talk around bites for a while, Marinette knew how much he liked the food here.

“Always the charming Chat,” Marinette teased with a smile, glad Adrien was smiling again, as well as enjoying the food. Taking another slice for herself she sighed softly, “It seems silly now I was so scared of letting you in.”

“For all you knew I was a male version of Chloe in 'normal life',” Adrien reminded her with a shiver, not that anyone that selfish would play human shield on a semi-daily basis. He might have more faith in his fellow blonde then most, but he knew she had to truly care to be selfless.

“That is what I thought you were at first, well a nicer version really. It took me so long to see how wrong I was.” Marinette was thankful her first meeting with Chat Noir had gone much better. True she thought he was a bit of a joker, but she knew he had a good heart, and working with him was hardly the worst fate.

“It was only a day Mari, and it was my own fault for not listening to everyone. No one seemed happy I was friends with Chloe, and it was not clear why until I saw the way she treated everyone. She was not even always nice to me, and she claims to care about me.” Adrien sighed, fork resting on the plate for a moment. “I know she cares, but not about me, she doesn’t even know who I really am, and I don't mean Chat Noir.”

Marinette nodded, as Adrien had gotten closer with to his classmates, and her, Chloe had become colder. She cared for Adrien because of what he was not who, even if she had at one point. Adrien had defended her so she was willing to believe Chloe had been nicer, even if it was hard to believe sometimes. “I didn't either at first. I saw the model, all perfect and unattainable, just like everyone else did. It took a while to see the flaws and cracks, Nino was the smartest of all of us.”

Adrien chuckled softly, his father sure did not agree with that, “I got lucky there, if it wasn't for him who knows what my life would be like now.”

“We all got lucky, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything.” True she had gotten closer to Adrien through Alya and Nino, but now they were all best friends. As she got closer to her best friends she became more confident, just like Adrien, though she was still about as clumsy as ever.

Adrien tilted his head at her, “Not for anything huh?” Marinette blinked before frowning at him, as if unsure what he meant by that. Smirking he leaned close, allowing his inner Chat Noir to show, “Not even if you got something better in exchange?”

Marinette shifted slightly, looking up at the very Chat Noir smirk, “What could be better?”

“So glad you asked Princess,” Adrien leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, chuckling when she blushed. “You know that kiss only worked because we love each other, isn't that better then just friends?”

Marinette bit her lip, she had not considered that really, she had just been so relieved to have her silly minou back. Looking back up into bright green eyes she smiled, resting her forehead against Adrien's, “At least you didn't say something like why me of course my Lady.” Chat meant well, she knew, but sometimes she wanted to strangle him with his belt tail.

Adrien laughed at that, she knew him so well after so long together, “Am I not _purr_ -fect enough for you already?”

“Stop it!” Marinette teased, giving the blond a playful shove and laugh, thank God he did not have the ego his humor might lead one to believe he had. Being egocentric in teasing was one thing, really being it was another. “You know I wouldn't trade you for anyone you silly minou.”

Adrien grinned, just hanging out with Marinette was not the same as hanging out with Nino. “You always say the sweetest things Mari.”

“Oh please, half of what I say is teasing you as Chat, or rambling at you as Adrien.” Marinette knew she had gotten better at the rambling, but banter was the norm with Chat.

“I happen to like being teased by you My Lady, as for rambling...you have gotten much better about it.” Adrien enjoyed being treated like a normal teenager, something he only got from his friends. He never wanted to give them up, too much of his life had been spent alone. Patrolling as Chat alone was as much him time as he wanted nowadays, felines were social creatures after all.

Marinette giggled, resting her head on Adrien's shoulder, he felt as safe and warm as Chat always did, which made perfect sense. “You did have an easier time talking to Ladybug then I did you at first, all that keeping cool under pressure practice sure pays off.”

“Fencing has come in handy as well, I wonder if I could transform my staff into a sword?” Frowning slightly in thought Adrien allowed his hand to rest on dark hair, splitting it into a pair of truncheon had been useful from time to time. Surely a past Chat Noir had used blades, maybe he could learn to alter his suit as well?

Marinette sighed when a gentle hand came to rest on her dark hair, snuggling closer to Adrien she closed her eyes. He was absently nibbling away as he considered something, perhaps if they could alter their attire. She was curious if she could as well, a full bodysuit got a little old, and only Chat's came with a zipper. “Tikki never said anything, but I am sure as we get stronger and overall better we could. I mean I'm sure past Ladybug's used something besides a yo-yo, can you see a crusader running around with a yo-yo and a staff...well maybe a staff?”

Adrien nodded absently, it made sense that they would gain more power over time, that was how magic tended to work. “I guess we could always just ask, there is no reason for them not to tell us. Did Tikki ever tell you to keep your identity from me?”

“No, she never told me to tell you either though. I am guessing Plagg just teased you a lot?” Marinette had noticed the difference in Plagg and Tikki right away.

“You have no idea, I drove him insane really, and now here you are right where I always wanted you.” Adrien smiled when she blinked up at him, “Did you forget my eternal devotion already? I am crushed My Lady.”

Marinette giggled when Adrien feint fainting, arm over his eyes, back of his head resting on the couch their Kwami were curled up on. Placing her hands on his chest she smiled, she had longed to spend time with him like this. It was so surreal still, Adrien was Chat Noir, her closest male friend and crush, her knight in stylish clothes or black leather. Leaning close she hesitated, he did not move so she kissed him gently. When he lowered his arm she blushed a little, relaxing when he pulled her into a hug, “Clingy chat.”

“Not going to apologize,” Adrien teased back, more then happy to hold Marinette close when she was safe and sound, it was a nice change from fighting or teasing. If this was his preordained destiny then he would count himself lucky, even a black chat got lucky now and then.

Marinette smiled against warm black, cloth felt very different from leather even if the solid warmth was the same, “So warm.”

Adrien shook his head at the murmurer comment, emotions were such draining things, resting his chin on smooth hair he smiled. “So are you Mari.”

 

**Miraculous!** **The Luckiest** **!** **The Power Of Love, Always So Strong** **!**

 

Marinette sat up with a yawn, stretching she blinked when she realized she was in her bed, had she dreamed last night? Tikki was sleeping on her chat pillow's head, safe, sound, and clearly tried. Slipping out from under the covers she noted her over shirt and shoes had been removed but noting else, not that falling asleep dressed never happened. Garbing her ribbons she walked up to her railing and looked down at her room, gaping. Last night had clearing not been a dream, unless she was still dreaming. Stuffing her ribbons into her pocket she descend as quickly as she quietly could, she did not want to wake anyone. Adrien was sleeping so peacefully, Plagg curled up on the white shirt Adrien had been wearing, off to the side near the umbrella’s base. Golden locks were tousled, mostly black shirt rumpled, face serene getting a smile from Marinette. Reaching out she fingered a soft lock, careful not to pull it so Adrien would not be disturbed. ' _If I had seen his bedhead earlier I would have known he was Chat Noir, he really is adorable like this.'_

She must have fallen asleep soon after that hug, and Adrien being the gentleman that he was had put her to bed. Even though she had told him her parents would not be home soon, he had still made sure that if they did come home they would have little reason to worry. They knew Adrien was her friend, and a good guy, so finding him sleeping in their daughter's room mostly dressed would not worry them too much. Even if they found her curled up in his arms where she had fallen asleep they would have waited until later to ask, being trusted was a wonderful thing. Mr. Agreste seemed to like her well enough, for the all of five minutes they had sort of interacted, but she highly doubted finding her sleeping in her son's room would end well. He was protective of his son, which she understood, so she was not too hurt by the idea of him being so unwelcoming. Nino had passed on a few stories, while Adrien was at a lesson or shot, the 'Gorilla' at least liked Nino. She had not noticed the large man eyeing her in a negative manner, curiously perhaps but he was protecting Adrien as well as driving him around.

A soft sigh drew her attention up to Tikki, giving the little creature a warm smile before holding up her hands for her. “Good morning Tikki.”

Tikki rubbed against Marinette's cheek in greeting, the girl's smile was warm as the sun. Turning she smiled at the sleeping male pair, Plagg was adorable as a chaton, just like his chosen. Tikki had spent plenty of time watching the gentle eyed blond, though not as much as her own chosen of course. He had proven a loyal friend and protector in either form, much to her relief, she had been a little worried they would never get pass awkward in normal life. The little Kwami had been listening to the pair talk, she was thankful the pair finally knew, knew and was at peace with it. She was pretty sure if Marinette had realized Chat Noir was Adrien when he had stopped her things would have turned out badly. Marinette still held Adrien on a pedestal, though it had been lowered quite a bit since they had first met, she know saw him as a real person like she did Chat Noir. Adrien still thought highly of Ladybug, but since he was able to chastise her if need be it did not worry the Kwami. “How long will you let him sleep?”

“As long as he needs it I think, I just don't have the heart to wake him. I should probably come up with an excuse for why he is here in case mom and dad come home early, or Alya shows up. Oh no what could I tell her?” Marinette was not very good at lying to Alya, and if her best friend let herself in and found Adrian sleeping in her room there would be no stopping the questions. Chat had always been better at coming up with things off the top of his head, confusing Alya while they thought of something would probably work out the best.

Tikki shook her head, Marinette had a knack for worst case scenarios, “It is comforting you are still not the best liar, but you could tell her the truth, or at least part of it. She knows all about the fight so you could tell her he came here to talk, you let him in since your parents were going to be away and you both lost track of time. All of it is true, and Alya will be so happy you two are still friends she'll go right into getting you two together mode.”

Marinette frowned slightly, Alya would definitely try and get her to confess to Adrien, which she already had. Would telling Alya that be all right? Alya would tell Nino, who Adrien would tell anyway, would he be mad if Alya told his best friend first? Adrien did know Alya so likely not, she got so excited it was hard to calm her down. Once they decided to come out as together as Ladybug and Chat Noir they would have to tell her or she would never forgive them. Thankfully Chat teased her constantly so no one would notice at first, it would be harder to reject him now though. “Yeah...I think I will go make some breakfast. I should probably pick up some cheese for Plagg huh?”

“He would be hurt if you didn't, go on I'll fill them in when they wake up.” Tikki was not worried about an Akuma just then, Marinette would call Adrien if there was a problem, she did have his number.

Marinette hesitated for a moment, she had Adrien's number so if it came to it she could call him to bring Tikki to her. “All right, watch over my sleeping prince for me.”

Tikki nodded, turning to the boy as Marinette left the room. Settling down on his chest she smiled, his energy was soothing, a pure heart gifted with the power of bad luck and destruction. A soft sigh drew her attention, green eyes were half open regarding the ceiling for a moment. “She is awake.”

“Tikki, worried about me?”Adrien asked smiling at the little red and black Kwami, who was sitting on his chest.

“Marinette asked me to look after you while she went and got some cheese for Plagg, and made breakfast for the both of you. You seem very well rested, that is good.” Tikki was less worried about Adrien then Marinette was, she knew Adrien's skills better then Marinette did as Plagg's partner and as just a human.

“She didn't have to got through any trouble on our account, but that's just the kind of person Mari is.” Adrien smiled fondly at that, she was so selfless it was what one of things that had attracted him to Ladybug. She was not only lovely she was loving, making him all the more protective of her. Reaching out he stroked Tikki, she was not a feline like Plagg but she still liked being touched. “Thank you for staying.”

Tikki smiled at the young man, he was so sweet it was no wonder Marinette had fallen for him, “You may not be my partner Adrien, but you are a good boy.”

“Oh sure completely ignore his curious streak, you know the thing _I_ have been working on.” Plagg muttered, frowning up at Tikki, “Well I guess I can't be jealous of you spoiling Tikki.”

Tikki giggled, Adrien looked unsure for a moment before shrugging, closing his eyes as he continued stroking the Kwami. “Well since mine is out buying you some cheese it seems only fair I get some attention from yours.”

“The lady has a point, as always, feel free to go back to sleep kid you won't miss anything.” Plagg assured his charge as he landed beside Tikki, smiling at the blond. Oh he teased the kid constantly but he still cared, and Tikki deserved some love as all lovely ladies did. “It is good to see ya again Tikki.”

Tikki gave Plagg a hug, she had missed the impish Kwami just as Ladybug missed Chat Noir. “I missed you too Plagg, at least we are together again.”

Plagg smiled hugging Tikki back, “You'll never be rid of me for long.”

Tikki glanced at Adrien, glad he was asleep again, she did not want to worry the boy, “They will be just fine Plagg, we won't lose these two.”

Plagg nodded, closing his eyes, “I can't lose any more chaton Tikki, it hurts too much.”

“He'll be fine Plagg, he has us now, we'll keep him safe.” Tikki promised her friend knowing how he felt, she lost less Ladybugs then he did Chat Noir, but she had lost a few. Adrien had a few close calls already, but each time Ladybug had evaded him long enough to save him. With her knowing who he was she would double her efforts to keep him safe, if anything Marinette was in more danger now. Sighing softly she kept that to herself, she would have a talk with Adrien about his nine lives later.

 

**Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

 

All right so a lot of fan art of Plagg and Tikki being adorable inspired part of this, partners, siblings, lovers, not sure but regardless hugs! Also how cute are Adrien and Tikki? I hope this chapter goes over as well as chapter 1 did. Not sure how many chapters this will turn out being, only planning three but most fics end up being five so…/shrug. At any rate a few more One Shots to this Fandom will likely show up on this account before fall. Any ideas are welcomed, if I use them I'll credit you promise.

 

 


	3. The End

I would like to take a moment and thank everyone for their kind words and encouragement, you all are so sweet making me blush. I truly hope this chapter pleases you all, as well as any future work I do in this Fandom. Any ideas you have for other works are welcomed, and if I use them I will give credit, whether anyone will acknowledge you is out of my hands.

I was not planing on working on this until August, with updates needing done and the like, but after going through the reviews for any suggestions for chapter three I was touched by the kind words, and decided to get this done and posted. One Shots, Drabbles, more short fics will be posted as they come to me, sadly I have none in the works at the moment. I do not count bouncing around in my head as in the works exactly, I have too many going round and round in there at any given time. Enough of all that, you people did not come to read about my overactive imagination...I think. This is the end of this fic, not bad for something meant to be just a fluffy One Shot eh?

**WarNinGs** : The end?

**Aishi Say**

“ _I_ _live a life that's full of fun,_  
_That keeps me sharp and on the run._  
_When evil comes, I find a way_  
_To use my force and save the day.”_

Yeah had to post these lines as well...damn catchy upbeat opening /grr.

 

_**It's Ladybug, The Lucky Charm!** _

Marinette set the tray down frowning when she noted Adrien was sitting up and was on his phone. “I'm fine Natalie, no I don't need a ride right now. I will call in plenty of time to get to fencing there is nothing to worry about, please he worries too much or not at all. I'll call you back later.” Sighing Adrien hung up, turning his head when Marinette touched his shoulder. “It's nothing new.”

Marinette sat down beside her blond friend, squeezing his shoulder. “He doesn't want to lose you too.”

“I know but...he can be so cold and dismissive. If he found out I was Chat Noir he would try to force me to stop.” Adrien looked down at his ring, “I don't want to die or disappear, but I refuse to sit back and let Akuma hurt innocent people...how could I?”

Marinette pulled Adrien close, arms around his shoulders, cheek on his soft hair, “I tried to give up Ladybug, but after seeing you save Alya I knew I could not sit back and let people suffer. No mater what happens you are the only partner I want, no one else can be my Chat Noir.”

Adrien snuggled into her shoulder, she always knew just what to say. “No one can love you as I do My Lady, though many do care.” Lifting his head he smiled at her worried expression, “Won't you smile for me?”

Marinette smiled at his request, she knew he was use to his father being the way he was, Nino had shared a few stories beyond what she had seen herself. Her own parents were so warm and caring, she wondered if his father had been like that before. “Are you sure you are all right?”

“I will be, if I let me father keep me down I would have been Akumatized a long time ago...if we can be that is.” Adrien shrugged before laying his head on her shoulder, “Though if you want I am happy to stay right here until I have to leave.”

“Silly minou, I can come with if I am allowed to that is...would you get in trouble?” Marinette asked stroking golden hair, she had wondered about his class after hearing about it.

“Sure, the instructor adores me remember?” Adrien reminded the nervous girl with an impish grin, “Your parents won't mind?”

“No,” Marinette answered with a shake of her head. “They also adore you.” She smiled when he frowned slightly at her, “They adore all my friends.”

“You make me wish I could just stay here with you, since Mom disappeared home has felt more like a prison then a sanctuary.” Adrien knew say that would upset Marinette but he could not help it, she already knew about his home life, at least enough to guess. Pushing the worried looking girl away gently he stood, hands remaining on her upper arms. “Don't look at me like that Mari, please?”

Marinette looked down, biting her lower lip for a moment, “All that time alone together and I never realized, and as Marinette I couldn't help.”

“Being with Ladybug helped Mari, and just you being you has helped as well. I was so happy when you forgave me, I had finally made a real female friend.” Adrien could not ask for better friends then Marinette, Nino, and now Alya.

Marinette flushed as she looked down, she had no idea that rainy moment meant as much to Adrien as it did to her. Looking back she stood, “Maybe you should call, better to be a bit early especially with a guest.”

  
“Ever wise My Lady,” Adrien teased with a wink before pulling out his phone, it would only take a minute. Marinette smiled as she hooked his arm and gently dragged him out of the room, Tikki poking Plagg before following.

 

_**It's Ladybug, The Lucky Charm!** _

 

Alya frowned at her phone as she walked, so many comments she had to go through. Students were asking about Marinette's crush, where they could send Chat Noir cookies, what his favorite was, what Marinette thought about missing meeting him on her own roof. She had completely forgotten to ask her best friend about that one, but she could in person in a few moments. Reaching for the door she blinked when it opened, Adrien holding it for Marinette, who was carrying a box. “Wha? What is this now?”

Marinette jumped when her best friend cried out in surprise, Adrien easily catching the box, “Alya...Hi.”

“Don't you Hi me girl,” Alya warned wagging her finger at Marinette, ignoring Adrien for the moment since he was staying quiet. “Details now?”

“He came by to talk about the whole Chloe fight and crush thing and well...I kind of fell asleep on him.” Marinette partially admitted, she knew she had fallen asleep first so she was not lying really. Telling her best friend she was her idol and was finally sort of dating the guy she was crushing on, who happened to be a fellow hero, was not for the streets.

Alya blinked at Marinette, turning to Adrien who looked down blushing slightly. “You stayed the night because you were worried didn't you?”

“I didn't want Marinette to start acting strange around me again so yeah, that couch thing is really comfortable.” Adrien had an easier time lying, as well as keeping a straight face, then Marinette, and Alya was not his best friend.

Alya sighed shaking her head, hands on Marinette's shoulders. “Be more adorable you two really? So box of goodies for the trip home?”

“Nope, she's coming to my fencing class today. Oh there's the Gorilla so time to go, later Alya, text us in a few hours all right!” Smiling Adrien push Marinette towards the car and away form the very curious friend they shared.

“Duh!” Alya called back, shaking her head she dialed Nino, “You will so not believe what just happened.”

Marinette waved at the large man, Adrien's hand against the small of her back. “Hello again.” The large man nodded, looking relaxed so she relaxed as well, slipping into the car after Adrien. Leaning back she let out a sigh, ignoring the blond's soft chuckle to her left. “I am not sure if he likes me?”

“He does, he wouldn't let you this close to me otherwise, ask Nino.” Adrien was use to guy so he really did not think about how scary he could be. Sighing softly he glanced at Marinette, “You think we should tell Alya your crush likes you back?”

Marinette smiled as she looked up from the box she was holding, “Alya can guess, but yes, I want to tell her how lucky I am.”

“She will be thrilled, I'm glad it was you Mari, I always will be.” Adrien took her hand and kissed it, it felt so much warmer without the spotted red.

Marinette giggled, taking his face the moment he released her hand, kissing him softly , pulling away she smiled, “You taste like cinnamon.”

Adrien chuckled at that, she could make the phone boor sound adorable, “You are the one who gave me the cinnamon roll.”

Marinette tapped the tip of Adrien's nose, rather then poking it like she did to Chat Noir, “I happen to like cinnamon, it suits you.”

“Oh?” Adrien asked curious if she was teasing him or being a little serious as well.

“It can be sweet or spicy just like you,” Marinette answered, blushing slightly when he blinked at her. When he touched her should she meet his smiling face. “What?”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Adrien answered, resting his forehead against hers.

Marinette smiled, happier then she had been in a long time. Her secrets were out in the open and the only one who knew shared the same ones. ' _Hopefully Mom and Dad are happy to have you over after they find out we are dating...oh who am I kidding they adore him, and he is a perfect gentleman, flirting aside._ ' Smiling she deiced she would hold off on telling her parents for a few days, she was still getting use to the facts herself.

 

_**It's Ladybug, The Lucky Charm!** _

All right that is the end of this little ficcy. Do not despair just yet, I have been brainstorming a squeal where Alya figures s few things out, sound good? As always and thoughts, suggestions, praise, is welcomed. It was fun to wet my toes in this Fandom.

 


End file.
